


Papyrus and Shyren

by Blacksheep28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bingo, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Rare Interaction, Singing, Waterfall (Undertale), lockdown event, pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: Papyrus meets a new monster wandering the caverns of Waterfall.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Papyrus and Shyren

Who was singing? Papyrus peered around the damp cavern. The place looked rather empty. Softly glowing mushrooms were the only light. "HELLO?" The singing immediately stopped. He must have surprised them! But where were they? Papyrus circled around the cavern peering into the depths. There! A fish monster of some sort. She trembled and sang a shaky bullet at him. He caught it gently.

"HELLO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WAS THAT YOU SINGING?" The fish monster trembled again and sang more bullets. "NO, NO! IT WASN'T A BOTHER. YOUR SINGING WAS QUITE NICE!" Papyrus grinned. "I BET IT WOULD BE EVEN GREATER IF YOU SANG WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

The fish monster looked doubtful, but he would prove them wrong! Together they'd create amazing music! Papyrus drew himself up and sang the first bar of his theme song. He looked to her expectantly. She hesitated, but sang a harmonized bar back. Papyrus beamed and sang again in reply. She sang back, and with a few repetitions grew more confident.

"AND NOW TOGETHER!" Papyrus belted out his la's and do's letting it fill the cavern and echo. It took the fish monster some time to catch on and be willing to join, but with encouraging looks and Papyrus waving his arms a lot she joined. Papyrus marched around singing proudly, their voices filling the entire cavern. It sounded beautiful! He could almost hear the crowd chanting his name celebrating the Great Papyrus! And now for the finale! He quit singing leaving the surprised monster to finish in a solo as he did a flip.

"TADA!" Papyrus turned to her. "THAT WAS FANTASTIC! WE MADE A GREAT DUO!" She smiled shyly and sang to him. He caught the bullets with the same gentle care as before. "WOWIE! YES I WOULD LOVE TO SING TOGETHER AGAIN! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" He caught the next beautifully crafted music bullet. 

"SHYREN? I HAVE A FEELING WE ARE GOING TO BE GREAT FRIENDS!"


End file.
